When the driver of a vehicle wishes to know the status of a particular vehicle system or component, communication of such information has traditionally been limited to visual cues. For example, when the driver wants to check the speed of the vehicle, a speedometer visually communicates the desired information. Or if the driver wants to know whether a rear window defogger is on, an indicator light usually conveys that information. These types of visual indicators require drivers to look away from the road and refocus their eyes to return full attention to the road ahead. Audio signals regarding vehicle systems are also widely used, but mainly in a passive manner by providing information (e.g., low fuel or unfastened seat belts) in the form of a warning or reminder without the driver actively seeking the information. More recently, some vehicles are equipped with vibrational indicators that can warn a driver about a road hazard via seat vibration or indicate to a user in real time that a virtual button or switch has been turned off or on. Vibrational indicators, however, do little to provide the driver with information that is actively sought after.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,720,500 to Hotchkiss et al. discloses an example of a movement-based haptic touch panel assembly for a vehicle. The assembly includes a haptic touch panel and a suspension component to couple the haptic touch panel to a support substrate. Various combinations of multi-degree of freedom suspension components and multidirectional actuation are disclosed and are said to offer more accurate and dynamic haptic feedback.